


Bayonne

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, basically theyre all dads except niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10ish years into the future</p><p>(louis and harry have kids, so do liam and zayn, and niall's niall.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayonne

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!! this is basically just a short domestic fluff about the boys about 10 years into the future. it's v cute and fun.

 "Why." Harry says, still groggy from being woken up by something big and soft hitting his face.

 "Wake up, Frog Face." Louis' voice rings, his voice doesn't sound as raspy as it does when he barely wakes up so Harry assumes he's been up for a while.

 "How many years have we been married and you still continue to call me that?" Harry groans as he stretches, cringing as he hears his bones crack. 

 "Eleven, lets make it to fifty, yeah?" He can finally see clearly now, pillow out of his face and sitting up. The brightness of the sun coming through their windows hitting Louis beautifully where he's standing with his hands on his hips, Harry smiles.

 "You're so weird. C'mon, love. We promised the kids we'd take them to see the new Avengers film." Louis says, he won't admit it but he's probably more excited of seeing this film than their children.

 "Did you wake the kids already?" Harry asks, finally throwing his legs off the bed and standing up. 

 "Been up for about an hour. Gave 'em coco pops." Louis smiles, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 "You know I don't like when you do that, why didn't you wake me up earlier-I would've cooked." Harry rambles as he walks towards their bathroom with Louis following behind.

 "Relax, a bowl of coco pops here and there isn't going to kill them." 

 "That's what they want you to think." Harry tries to say while brushing his teeth, most of it coming out as a garbled mess. 

 "Such a grouch." Louis mumbles, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the taller man's torso, "'m sorry," Louis mumbles against his skin.

 Harry finishes wiping the remaining toothpaste off of his mouth and turns around, placing his hands on his husband's hips, "No you're not." Harry says and sees how Louis smirks at that, so he does the only thing he can and kisses the smirk off of him.

 ----

 "How did you like it, Izzy?" Louis asks, looking down.

 "Me gusto!" Isabella replies, swinging her dad's hand that's holding hers. 

 "I need to ask Niall for some lessons, can barely understand this one." Louis says to Harry, who's carrying their six year old, Rae. 

 "Me gusto también, Isabella." Harry says to their nine year old, smirking at Louis when he rolls his eyes at them.

 "Papa just said he liked it too, Daddy!" Isabella exclaims, giggling.

  _I hate you_ Louis mouths at Harry and then turns to grin at his daughter. "What was your favorite scene then, love?" 

  ----

 "Where are we going?" Isabella asks as Louis fastens her seatbelt, buckling her up.

 "Home, get that tummy of yours filled with lunch and then we're going to Uncle Li and Zayn's for dinner, remember?" Louis explains, and Isabella makes a sound of approval.

 It's about a twenty minute ride back to their house and it goes how it usually does: Harry and Louis talking about the day's plans and talking with their girls.  

 "I'll fix them up a sandwich and you can- Izzy please, stop kicking Daddy's seat- get started on what we're bringing for dinner." Louis says, Harry nodding, not missing a beat.

 "Papa, can you play the song I like?" Rae says, Harry looking at her through his rear view mirror. Louis groans at the same time Harry laughs. 

 "Of course." Harry signals to Louis to grab the CD from their glove department. 

 "Jesus Christ." Louis says under his breath as he pushes the CD in and the too familiar beat kicks in. 

 "You're insecure, don't know what for!" Rae and Isabella sing out, already knowing the lyrics by heart. It's all Harry's fault actually, one night a few years ago, he thought it was a good idea to relive the past and blasted their first hit single in their home stereo. The girls heard it and have been obsessed since. 

 "Lighten up. You know you love it." Harry smirks and starts singing along with the girls.

 "I bet if you played this in front of Liam he'd have you in a headlock in a matter of seconds." Louis says, hearing Harry give out a bark of laughter. 

 A minute in and they're all belting out the lyrics. 

  ----

 "Hola Uncle Zayn!" Isabella says right after Zayn opens the door. 

 "Hi, Isabella! How are you?" Zayn smiles and crouches down to give her a hug.

 "Bien." She replies, squealing as she hears Niall's voice deeper inside the house.

 "Hi Iz-" Liam starts, but is met with Isabella screaming and running towards where Niall is.

 "That's nice." Liam says, the four adults break out into laugher, walking into the kitchen. Rae starts getting squirmy in Louis' arms, "Hi, Rae! How's my girl?" Liam asks, giving her small hand a squeeze. She replies with a quick "Good." and squirms her way out of her fathers arms, running where Isabella took off.

 They're met with Niall and Isabella greeting each other in Spanish, Louis and Harry are both glad she's learning how to speak her native language.

 "Isabella didn't even say hi to her favorite uncle, I'm wounded." Liam says aloud, putting his hand over his heart, acting wounded. 

 "Oh, hi Uncle Li! Where's Akeem?" Isabella says, eyes searching, "Where's Jaiden?" Rae asks.

 "They're in the playroom, go on, I'll be there in a second." Niall chimes. Four little feet scurry away and all five adults are stood around the kitchen.

 They all let out a big sigh at the same time, all of them breaking into laughter. It's easy after that, all of them conversing among each other. 

 "Lou, have you seen the new Avengers film?" Liam asks, "Just saw it with the kids earlier today!" Louis replies, Zayn joining in and the three of them dive into their favorite scenes.

 "How was Japan?" Harry asks, Niall setting their dish on the table. 

 "Fan-fucking-tastic. Nothin' like Ireland, but by far one of my favorite counties to visit." Harry laughs, "Nothing's like Ireland to you, mate." 

 "'ts true, let's go check on the kids and leave these geeks alone." Niall says, walking off to the play room. A string of, "Fuck off, Niall." follow him and Harry out.

   ----

  "Daddy, did you know Akie can draw? His drawings are so pretty." Isabella says during dinner, they're all sat around a big dining table, enjoying each other's company.

 "Really? How wonderful, you've got to show me sometime, Akeem." Louis says, smiling at the bashful ten year old. 

 "Been thinking about becoming an artist, haven't you?" Zayn says, ruffling his son's hair. Akeem flushes with a groan of "Baba, stop." 

 "I wanna be a firefighter!" Jaiden exclaims, her hand raised, clutching a fork.

 "When I'm old I'm gonna be a lady bug." Rae says proudly, the whole table erupts with laughter. 

 "The bestest lady bug." Harry says, endeared, while Louis rubs her back.

 

 All in all, it's a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: louistomlindaughter
> 
> title: little comets - bayonne


End file.
